


Kidnapped

by Gerti1991



Series: From two perspectives [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fainting, Kidnapping, M/M, Michaelisbad, Poorjames, Rape, Violence, forest, littlehouse, punch - freeform, roughmichael, sexualassaul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerti1991/pseuds/Gerti1991
Summary: James lives his little life, when two men rings his doorbell. His worst "adventure" begins and his life complitely changes. Who are they taking him to ?





	1. Worst day

It was a foggy night. James was standing next to a brench and thinking:  _How did I get here?_ While he was trying to remember of those terrible days, he saw a dark shadow coming toward him slowly but surely.  _It must be him._ His heart was beating so fast.  _I don't want to do this..._

 

_"James!" - The shadow shouted._

 

_ **Five months ago**   
_

James was sitting on his couch, reading a book: 'How to be yourself?' It was his favourite book. It inspired him. He felt like the author wrote it only for him and not for those millions of people with no confidence, no ambition. Only for him. The doorbell rand and James looked up from his book.  _Who might that be?_ He couldn't think of anybody. His parents died years ago and he didn't have anyone. Only the acting. Only that kept his heart beating. His only reason to live. When the doorbell rang the second time, he got up and put his book on the coffee table next to the couch.  _Who can that be?_ He thought again while he walked to the door. He opened it and two well-dressed men was standing there, smoking. 

 

"Can I help you?" - He asked surprised but politely. 

 

"Your friend sent us. He wants to see you." - The taller man said. 

 

"Friend..? Me..?" - He was really confused. He slightly bit his lips as he was thinking.  _Who are they talking about?_ He thought. - "Which friend?" -  _Which... It sounded so stupid..._

 

"You will see if you come with us" - He heard the taller man saying. The shorter man didn't even talk, just smoked and played with the bunch of keys in his hand. - "He'd just like to show you something and ask you a few questions."

 

The other man chuckled and the one, who was talking to James, hissed on him in a hurry. James knew... Knew... Felt that that "friend" might not want to show him something that would have been to his liking. 

 

"Sorry, I... I don't really have time. I'm pretty busy at the moment. I..."

 

"He thought that you were going to say that." - The man said and grabbed James' shoulders and pushed him on the ground. He got so close to James' ear that he could feel the man's warm breath - "And he told me not to ask you twice. By the way... Do you want to know what more he said?"

 

One of the man's knees was on his back and his right hand was on his neck, holding him thightly. James' whole body was shaking. He didn't answer. He couldn't... He was so shocked. 

 

"What do you want from me?" - James asked in a really confused and scared voice.

 

The man stood him up and started to take him through James' path to their black van. He tried to grab the man's wrist to take his hand off his neck. That didn't really work only made the man holding it more thightly. The man walked with James' neck in his hand as if nothing happened, while the other started the van. He opened the door, pushed James in and shut the door.

 

"He told us to cuff you." - The taller man said and his voice was so calm that chill ran down James' spine. - "But do you know what? I won't. I just don't need to. Only when we arrive, so the boss will see that we listened to him. I thought you were stronger. At least he said you are." - He chuckled - "My name is Mike and we are going to take you to a little house. You have nothing to worry about, love. Just a few friendly questions. That's all."

 

James wanted to ask a lot of questions and didn't want to be asked. He knew that asking would have not been too friendly if they took him like this. He could have asked a lot of questions:  _Where are they taking him? And why?_ But the most important thing is:  _Who is that "friend"?_   He knew these questions would've not had any use but he couldn't take the man's...  _What was his name? Mike?_ So Mike's empty stare. 

 

"Who sent you? God damn it! Who?" - He bursted out, while his eyes were getting wet. 

 

The man just stared with his empty, grey eyes. James didn't want him to see his tears so he turned his head away. After about five minutes, which seemed an eternity for James, the van stopped. The man opened the door so fast, that James fell on the ground and landed on his ribs. He fell so hard that he wasn't able to breathe for a few seconds. The man who drove went behind James and pulled him up, so he was on his knees, still not able to breathe properly. The driver pulled his hands back so fast that he let out a silent groan. He put handcuffs on his hands so James didn't even have a chance to grab a rock or something that he could use as a weapon and escape. The door of the little wooden house opened and a man was standing there...  _He's so famiiar..._ \- he thought -  _This can't be... Michael..._

 

 


	2. Not so friendly

James stopped breathing as he saw the tall, muscular man standing in the large door. He didn't want to believe his eyes. 

 

"Hello, sweetheart!" - Michael said - "I haven't see you in a while. I've missed you." - He chuckled while taking a step towards him. James tried to get back a bit but the driver's hand held him thightly. He felt so weak. He couldn't use his arms. The only things he could've protected himself with. He wanted to shout, even knowing this wouldn't help. They were in a forest. A dark forest. It was 5 in the afternoon but he could barely see anything. Only the light coming out of the beautiful, yet not too friendly house and the man standing in front of James. The man whose face seemed so weird in the yellow light of the little lamp. The man who only used to be James' friend. If he ever was. He wasn't so sure if Michael ever looked him as a friend.  _What is he lloked at him as... No..._ So scary things ran through James' mind.  _He would never... I hope..._

 

"So... You didn't want to come with these two gentlemen." - Michael's eyes ran up and down on James - "I see that they had to put you in the back of the van. I told them it's not neccessary, only... Well, if you really don't want to come. The asking would be so much friendlier if you came because you wanted to. But now I have to be a bit..." - He winked on the man standing next to James. He dropped the cigarette and punched James in the face so hard that he groaned again but much louder this time. He was laying on the ground.  _Why? Oh, God, why?_

 

"Oh did it hurt honey?" -  _Why does he call me like that? -_ "It wasn't meant to be so hard. Why did you hit him so hard, Mike?" - All of the three man chuckled.

 

Finally, James was able to say something.

 

"Why Michael? What have I done to you to deserve this?" - He sobbed - "I thought that we were friends."

 

"Friends?" - He laughed - "Friends... I thought that too... Until... Until you stole something from me. Something really... Important... My heart..."

 

James froze for a moment just like the two other men.  _Why does it have to happen to me? Oh, God, help..._ After a long silence James bursted out: 

 

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" - Ha said in a so innocent voice. 

 

Michael couldn't keep it any longer, he had to laugh.

 

"Oh, my God, you really belived that? You know what I'm talking about... You know what did you steal..."

 

"What?" - James asked while trying to get up from the ground with not too much success.

 

"Oh, don't act like you are so innocent... You stole it, and you better give it back..." - Michael said and his eyes were sparkling. 

 

"I don't know!" - James sobbed while the taller man hit him again. He got to the ground and there was a little blood in the corner of his mouth. He could feel its taste. It was terryble. 

 

"I told you, you better tell me or you will not enjoy the time you spend here." - Michael kneeled next to James and kissed his cheek - "I'm sorry but I must get it back, or a really bad man is going to kill me. You don't want that to happen, right?"

 

James didn't want to look in his eyes.  _I don't know what is he talking about... I have to find it out, or..._ He didn't want to imagine what is going to happen to him if he doesn't tell him where (but first he has to find out what) is the thing he is talking about. After a long silence Michael grabbed James' face and got so close to his face that their nose almost touched.

 

"Right?!" - Michael asked in a really loud voice, almost shouting. He slapped James whose face hit the ground again, but this time he didn't get up. He was too hurt, tired and confused. 

 

"Right..." - James answered almost inaudibly. 

 

"Oh, how rude of me..." - Michael's voice became so calm again that James had to take a deep breath so he didn't faint - "Would you like to come in?"

 

 _No please... You have to figure it out! What does he mean? What is that thing?_ The two men grabbed his arms and took him in. There weren't many things in the room. The first thing that James saw was a table with two chairs.  _Why two?_ \- he thought. On the right, there was a dirty matress. -  _What is that for..? -_ and on the left, there was a cabinet. But the most important thing that James saw was a little window next to it.  _Not too big, but big enough to get through it._

 

"Put him there!" - Michael said and the two man took him to the table.  _Two chairs... -_ He thought.


	3. Give it back!

They made James sit down. Michael went to the cabinet. The cabinet that kept so dark secrets. He opened its door and pulled out a long rope.

 

„I want to make sure you will not escape.” – he said while walking to James. They took the handcuffs off his wrists. James felt like he is free, but only for a moment. That was the moment when he’d have been able to punch Michael and run away. But he was too weak and tired for that. He let his arms being pulled back again but this time they weren’t so rough. Or he just didn’t feel it so painful. He wasn’t even sure if he could feel his hands. _At least my legs are free… -_ he thought – _Maybe I could kick him… But there are those other men… I must try it… But if…_ In that moment the two men grabbed his legs and tied them to the legs of the chair.

 

„You will not kick me…” – Michael said.

 

James felt like Michael was reading his mind.

 

„So now, that you can listen properly…” – Michael cleared his throat – „I would like to ask you again: where is it?" – He asked calmly.

 

„Michael, listen, I don’t kn…” – The taller man hit him.

 

„I told you not to lie!” – He was shouting and James’ whole body was shaking – „Why do you have to make this so hard? Why can’t you just tell me? This whole thing would be much easier. Why do you want to end up with broken ribs? „

 

„I don’t want to…" - James cried – „Just tell me what are you talking about! I’ll tell you where it is if I only know about it… Just please…" - James said so fast that he had to take a deep breath at the end.

 

Michael gently put his hands on James’ shoulders.

 

„It’s not easy to get anything from you. But if you still want to act like an innocent, little child, then I’ll tell you what is it: a fucking letter! Hmm? Does that ring a bell? You can remember now can’t you?"

 

„No, I…” – Michael’s hand, which was lying on James’ shoulder , now raised to the air and landed on his face with a loud noise. He and the chair, which he was tied to, almost fell over but James could keep his balance. He didn’t want to get to the floor again. To the cold, hard floor. But the next moment, Michael slapped him again. This time James fell over because of the unexpected move. Michael kneeled next to him and whispered:

 

„Look… I don’t want to hurt you. We can do it an easier way.” – The two men went closer so they could hear what Michael said – „If we go that way, you tell me where the goddamn letter is and we won’t hurt you.” – _We… Three against one…_

Michael was staring at him with his icy blue eyes. Half a minute passed by when he finally cleared his throat.

 

„So you really don’t want to tell me. I simply don’t understand you. Why don’t you want to tell me?”– James could actually hear the curiosity in his voice.

 

„I… I…”- James sighed – „Michael, you really have to belive me… I would never steal anything from you… You are my friend…" - _At least he was –_ „Please don’t hurt me… I’ll even help you find the letter, just please… I beg you…”

 

For a single moment Michael seemed to belive him.

 

„So you really don’t know what i’m talking about.” – The look in his eyes changed – „Ooor… You act pretty well. Oh, of course… I don’t know why you haven’t won an Oscar yet.” – Michael laughed.

 

While the three man was laughing, tears rolled down James’ face. He knew that Michael won’t belive him. But if he lies, he’ll realize it soon and he might even kill James. Michael grabbed his T-shirt and pulled him up.

 

„You don’t fuckin’ lie to me or you will die!” – He said in a chilling voice – „I’m not kidding bitch… Tell me, or…” – It seemed like something ran through Michael’s mind. For a few seconds it gave James a little hope. That he changed his mind. That he really belived him. It only seemed to be a dream when Michael dropped him back to the floor so hard that James groaned because of the pain that shot through his body when he felt the cold beneath him...


	4. Someone else...

While James almost fainted because of the pain Michael took two steps back.

 

„I see now!” – he laughed – „You don’t want to tell me because you think that I would kill you then…”

 

James was shaking his head but Michael didn’t seem to notice it.

 

„Oh. My. God. You really think I’m so bad, don’t you?” – James was trying to say something but he’s already seen that Michael didn’t really care about it – „Oh, no… No, I’m not that foolish… You’re too well-known… Too famous… Somebody would notice it. I guess I’m just gonna’ let you go… If you won’t tell anybody about this little… Meeting. So,…”

 

„Of course I won’t!” – James said so quickly that Michael couldn’t finish his sentence.

 

Michael glanced at him just to let James know that he wasn’t suppose to say anything. James realizing it, looked on the floor in a hurry.

 

„So… These two men might make you nervous too.” – Michael glanced on the two men standing in front of the door. They walked out, but James saw that they didn’t want to leave. Michael continued his little monolouge – „Well, now that we are alone… You can tell me where the fuckin’ letter is. Right?”

 

„Michael… Why do you think I stole it?” – James finally asked – „I mean, you know, I’m your friend… Why was I the first person you thought of? Or… Wasn’t I?...”

 

„Yes, you were.”

 

„But why?” – James looked up. Now he was looking in Michael’s eyes.

 

„Well, umm, I guess you were the first person, because…" - he sighed. This was the first moment when Michael looked a bit more… Sensitive and he was almost… Friendly. _It’s so weird…_ The man who made him bleed a few minutes ago, now talked to James as a friend. – „It doesn’t matter… I’m not supposed to tell you that.”

 

„Why?” – James asked, hoping that he could make Michael forget about the letter, even just for a few minutes.

 

„You have nothing to do with that. It’s my problem, not yours.” – Michael sounded pretty sad. He didn’t behave the way he did before James’ question.

 

James noticed this but he couldn’t think of reasons, why Michael was scared. The only thing that mattered that he was. James has to continue asking about the reasons why he keeps him here. What are the reasons?

 

„So… So it’s a problem for you?” – James asked carefully.

 

„What?” – Michael’s voice was surprised. It was like James’ question woke him up from the storm of thoughts.

 

„I asked if it’s a problem for you?” – He asked with a much braver tone of voice.

 

„Why would it be a problem? I… I just… Umm, forget about it!” – Michael seemed like he was standing on soft ground. He looked very uncertain.

 

„Michael, I know you for a while now. I see if something is not right. I can see it on your face. It’s not you who wanted to bring me here, is it?” – Michael didn’t answer – „Somebody forces you to do it, right?”

 

Michael was looking at the floor. He opened his mouth but he couldn’t say a word. James couldn’t say anything either. He didn’t know what to. It felt so terrible to see his friend like this. Depressed. Now he didn’t feel bad and weak because of the harm but because of the fact that someone forces his pal (yes, now he could even think of Michael as his pal) to hurt him and makes him act like he enjoys it. While thinking about this whole crazy situation, he saw a teardrop falling on the ground, making a quiet sound. Michael was crying.

 

„Michael…” – James was trying to speak softly but he started crying too. His voice cracked.

 

After a long silence Michael said:

 

„James, you must understand… I can not tell you…” – He said while raising a hand in the air and pointing at a corner above the matress.

 

In this moment, James noticed the little, almost invisible camera.

 

„Michael, what the..?”

 

„Shh…” – Michael covered James mouth with his right hand and whispered – „Don’t say anything. They’ll hear you. Every. Single. Word.” – He kneeled in front of James and got close to his ear, still whispering – "Think of it like you’re acting. I’ll act like I punch you in the face and you’ll act like it hurts.”

 

Michael stood up and boosted his hand. James couldn’t even understand what was happening. A few moments later, when he felt the light touch of Michael’s hand on his face, he – as Michael ordered – fell over with the chair.


	5. Changing trust

James closed his eyes as he fell. Questions were forming in his mind again but he couldn't find answers. This whole thing was too complicated for him. A few minutes ago, Michael was hurting him badly. And now... It was too much for him to take. His face hit the ground and he let out a sharp hiss because of the pain. He didn't have to act like it hurt. It really did. As he was lying on the floor, he didn't know if he should've said something, yet he didn't dare to open his eyes. He didn't want to look at the camera in the corner at the other side of the room, he didn't want to look at Michael, he didn't want to look at anything. He wanted answers. Right then, right there. In this moment, he felt the light touch of Michael's hand on his face. He was hasitating, but he gave up and he forced his eyes open. Michael was very close to him. Too close. It sent shivers down his spine. James had really mixed feelings. He was nervous because of the proximity of the older man, he was sad to see his friend worried and sad, yet he was happy. He was happy, now, that he knew that the one that wanted to hurt him wasn't Michael. But he still wanted to know who was it. 

 

"Stay calm!" - Michael ordered, while James realized that he was struggling to get his limbs free from the ropes that were holding him in place. - "I'll let you go, just don't fight! You're making it very hard."

 

"Sorry..." - James apologized with a shy tone of voice. He sighed of relief as he felt the ropes falling off his legs. He streched them and tried to stand up but something stopped him. It was Michael's hand on his forearm that held him firmly in place. His eyes widened as the older man leaned in.

 

"Michael, what the h-" - James tried to ask but his words were muffled by the lips of the other man. He instantly turned his head away.

 

"What? I'm saving you right now" - Michael insisted - "It's the least I deserve!"

 

"What's wrong with you?!" - James eyes were sparkling and he tried to hit Michael with his still tied hands. Realizing he wasn't capable of that, he simply pushed the older man away, not caring about the camera or the two men standing outside. He just wanted to get out of the house before something bad would happen. James was crawling to the door, pulling the chair with him. He didn't know what to do once he might got out of the little house, but he didn't want to stay alone with Michael.

 

"Don't struggle. The door is locked. And what would you do once you get out? Begging the two men to save you?" - Michael was following James slowly, his eyes locked on the younger man's face - "I'm not going to hurt you. If you do as I order, you will get out of here faster than you'd think."

 

"What about the camera? You don't care about it now? That they'll hear or see us?" - James said while awkwardly trying to get up from the ground. - "All the things you said was a lie, wasn't it? Why are you doing this? What's your problem?!"

 

"Problem? I don't have a problem. I think the only one that has a problem right now is not me. Look at you, James!" - The older man answered, and with a quick movement, he got to the door. James gasped in surprise, lost his balance and fell forward - "You're here, your hands tied to a chair, two dangerous men standing outside and you're afraid of me. Of your friend, pal whatever you wish to call it." - Michael stepped toward the man lying on the floor in front of him and offered his hand. James - feeling vulnerable - pulled the chair to front of him.

 

"Stay away from me!" - James shouted.

 

"James, James, James... I don't think you're in the position to tell me what to do. Until you calm down, you shall stay here."

 

"Leave me alone then! Let me calm down on my own, you sick bastard!" - James said, while his eyes started to tear up.

 

"As you wish, sir." - Michael laughed and bowed in front of the younger man. He turned over, unlocked the door and stormed out. The last thing James heard was the engine of the car, then he went unconscious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that It's so short, will be more in a few days :D Thanks for reading <3 <3


	6. That's all I want

James was dreaming. The dream was beautiful and terrible at the same time. He remembered all of the nice moments he shared with Michael. When they would have laughed together during the little breaks between two shots of the X-men: First class. This wasn't their first time when they were in the same movie or series. But their friendship got stronger during the shoot of the First class. They seemed to understand each other really well. Their brains worked the same way, and somethimes they even knew the thoughts of the other before saying them out loud. They were real best friends. They would hang out in bars together after a hard day or learn the script together in each other's trailers and after the movie was out they celebrated together. James somethimes felt the gaze of Michael on him, knew that Michael was usually looking at him during interviews, but he didn't really think these things really meant something. They were very good friends, it didn't seem strange. It felt like they were brothers. Protecting each other, sharing their secrets and thoughts with each other. They had fun while they were together. And this situation right now seemed unreal. In these seconds, minutes or even hours, those glances that Michael somethimes gave him got meanings. He saw the fire in Michael eyes, now, that he... No, he didn't even dare to think of that. But he couldn't control his dreams. That ugly scene that happened a not too long time ago was played in his head over and over. He could see something in Michael's eyes. It was terrifying. He couldn't exactly say what it was, but it made James shiver.

He woke up early in the morning. He opened his eyes and reality hit him. He was still in that little house, lying on the floor. His arms still tied to the chair. He felt tired and hopeless. A few hours ago he thought that Michael would save him. But now... He had no chance to escape. He was alone ( this was the only thing he was happy about) and freezing. It was about 4 o'clock, so he slept pretty much but he felt tired. His head was aching and he barely felt his hands. They were firmly tied to the chair, so he couldn't move them. The knot was really strong and he didn't have a knife or something sharp so he didn't have a chance to set his arms free. He tried to stand up but he lost his balance and fell over. But at the second try, he managed to get to his feet. There were little black dots in his vision but he looked around the small house, hoping that he would find a something that would help him to get the hell out of there.

In this moment the lock of the door turned. James instantly started to go forward the the wall opposite to the entrance. He didn't wish it was Michael. He didn't wish it was the two men. He wished he was left alone. He rather died than to be humiliated by a psychopath like Michael. The door opened and the least wanted person stepped in with a grin on his face and a predatory look in his eyes. He turned the lock and put the key in the pocket of his coat which he then took off and hanged on the doorknob. It was like he was teasing James. He put the key as close to the door as he could. James knew that Michael was much stronger than him, he couldn't get the key even if he really wanted to. Michael turned around and looked James in the eyes, the grin is still on his face. He didn't say a word. This was really fustrating James, he wanted to break the silence, but he didn't dare to. Michael took one step toward James, but he didn't move. He couldn't take his eyes off of the taller man, who was slowly approaching him.

"Slept well, sir?" - Michael asked, while slowly walking to the terrified man in front of him. - "I didn't think you would be awaken yet."

James - even if he wanted to - couldn't back away from him. The distance between them was getting shorter, and it made James swallow nervously. Michael took a few more steps and stopped in front of James. He was close. Very close. He lifted his right hand and placed it on James' neck. James tried to hit him with the chair that was tied to him but when he tried to lift it, Michael grabbed it with his left hand and held it tightly. To James' surprise, he started to untie the knot, that kept his hands in place. In the moment, when his arms were finally free, the shorter man tried to grab Michael's hands to set himself free, but the stronger man - as if nothing happened - kissed James. His limbs felt weak because of the unexpected - or somehow expected - movement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in the next chapter, well, there will be some interesting stuff, if you know what I mean ;) I have the idea and the whole story in my head, I'll just have to write it down :D


	7. Love me

James was trembling. All he could think of was how gentle yet really agressive Michael's kiss was. Unfortunately it wasn't enough for Michael just to press his lips against James'. He was trying to force his tongue inside of the shorter man's mouth. This made James whimper, but he couldn't do anything against it. Michael was stronger and he got what he wanted. James was trying to ignore the urge of having to throw up. He succeeded yet his legs gave up and he would've fell over if the taller man didn't grab his hips and push him towards the wall. Michael finally broke the embrance and even tough James wanted to shout at him, no word came out of his mouth.

"Not kinda' cocky now, are you?" - Michael laughed, still holding James firmly in place - "I thought that you'll at least try to bite. I have to say, I'm really disappointed." - he snorted.

"Why, Michael?" - James couldn't keep it together anymore. He let teardrops flow down his slightly red cheeks. - "Why?" - He only mouthed the last sentence. He couldn't speak. Very few things happened to him yet, he was already broken. 

"Have you ever looked in a mirror?" - Michael asked calmly.

James didn't know if he was supposed to say anything, so he remained quiet.

"Have you?!" - The taller man asked impatiently.

"Yes..." - The broken man's answer was  barely audible.

"Then why is it a question that why am I doing this?" - A big grin decorating Michael's face. - "You know, at first, I didn't plan to keep you here. But then I was thinking..." - Unexpectedly, he let go of James' hips who instantly fell on the ground. He was lying on his side and didn't move an inch. - "Ohh, come on! Don't be dramatic! If you are already on the ground because of a little kiss, what will happen to you later?" - Michael didn't expect an answer but was still disappointed when James didn't even look at him. - "Jesus Christ! And I told Mike that you were strong! I was incredibly wrong about that... You know it's really disappointing. Why did I even buy the ropes then? But seriously... Are you just gonna' lie there?

James felt strong hands grab the collar of his T-shirt and he was lifted from the floor. Michael pushed him to the wall, but this time he was facing it. The taller man squeezes James' right buttock which brought him back to consciousness and he tried to move away.

"Ohh, you are quite alive now, aren't you?" - Michael asked hoarsely. The shorter man tried to scream, not realizing that they were in an empty and dark forest. The only thing he could think of was the taller man's hands on his ass. 

"Please, no... Michael, please... Think about this... I'm begging you..." - Said James, but in an instant, Michael's hand moved to his mouth, covering it completely, while his left hand was caressing the skin under James' shirt, on his stomach. - "Mphh..." - That was all that he could mumble throughh the taller man's palm. 

"Quite now, shh... It won't hurt that much if you relax..." 

"MPHH!!" - James wanted to scream his heart out. Why is this happening to him? He didn't deserve this. 

"Stop squirming! I have to take you to the boss, so we don't have much time..." - In this moment, Michael took his hand off his mouth and James realized that he was holding his breath. Michael was breathing heavily against his neck, while his right hand started to unbuckle James' belt. - "We'll have to go soon, but let's enjoy that little time we have... Give me a kiss love!"

Michael grabbed the shorter man's jaw and turned it to the side. It was a slightly awkward angle, but the taller man didn't seem to care. He placed his lips on James' who then bit the other man's lower lip. Michael hissed but didn't let go of James. Instead, he moved his hand to the shorter man's nipple and pinched it hard. James let out a choked sound that was somewhere between a groan and a moan. It might have sounded rather like a moan than a groan, because James could feel Michael's groin - that was pressed against his buttock - harden in his pants. 

 


End file.
